The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon plant botanically known as Penstemon hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balmibepro’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Venhuizen, the Netherlands during August 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Penstemon cultivars having large flowers and a long flowering season.
The new Penstemon cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Penstemon hybrid breeding selection coded D2330-1, not patented, characterized by its red and creamy-white colored flowers of unilateral arrangement, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Penstemon hybrid breeding selection coded D2316-2, not patented, characterized by its red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2014 in Venhuizen, the Netherlands and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.